Say Yes to the Dress: The Big Day
by Skye Coulson
Summary: This is my sequel to my story, "Say Yes to the Dress: S.H.I.E.L.D.". This is Phil & Skye's wedding!


**Say Yes to the Dress: The Big Day**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
><strong>K

**Genre:  
><strong>Romance/Humor

**Pairing:  
><strong>Coulsye

**Lyrics Used:  
><strong>Wedding Music Central "Friends Are Quiet Angels"  
>Chloé Wang "Every Day In Between"<br>Ashley Tisdale "Kiss the Girl"

**Author's Note:  
><strong>So, this is the sequel to my story "Say Yes to the Dress: S.H.I.E.L.D.". This is Phil & Skye's wedding! I've thrown a few surprises into the mix, for you all to enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><em>Friends are quiet angels | Who fill your life with grace | Thrilled to share your joy when a dream comes true | And, on my wedding day | I'm blessed 'cause I can say | I've found a quiet angel in you | And, on my wedding day | I'm blessed 'cause I can say | I've found a quiet angel | You're a special angel | I've found a quiet angel in you<em>

* * *

><p>Well, today was the big day. Today, Skye was going to walk down the aisle to marry her knight in shining armor, Phil Coulson. Everything was so unbelievably perfect that Skye still had moments where she still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that all of this was real and not just a dream. Before she joined S.H.I.E.L.D., she never would have imagined anybody could feel all the things that Phil felt for her – and, that she felt for him. And, she never would have thought she'd have the kind of family that she had in Antoine, Melinda, Leo and Jemma. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve all that she had, but, she was definitely grateful for it. Standing before the mirror in her dream wedding dress, Skye admired the full look – the dress, the veil, the tiara, the jewelry … all of it – and it just took her breath away.<p>

"It's time." Jemma greeted the bride, excitedly. "Are you ready?"

Turning to face her maid of honor, Skye smiled brightly as she replied "I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

* * *

><p>Standing just outside the doors to the chapel, Natasha Romanoff smiled as she clutched the basket of pink and white rose petals in her hands while Clint Barton lopped his arm through hers – clutching a white satin pillow with a gold carriage on top - as they prepared to make their entrance at their best friends' wedding. Finally, the music began to play as they opened the doors to walk down the aisle.<p>

_Friends are quiet angels | Who lift us to our feet | When our wings have trouble remembering how to fly | They stand by us and give us the strength to try_

As they proceeded down the aisle, Natasha proceeded to spread the petals across the aisle runner until they reached the altar where they parted ways – Natasha stepping away to take her place on the bride's side while Clint stepped away to take his place on the groom's side.

_Friends are quiet angels | Who somehow make you see | The light that's in the darkness before the dawn | And, all at once your journey's not so long_

As the next verse began to play, Jemma smoothed her floor-length powder blue chiffon dress with intricate beading as she clutched the handles of Leo's wheelchair as they proceeded down the aisle. Once they reached the altar, Clint stepped down to wheel Leo over to his place on the groom's side of the altar while Jemma took her place next to Natasha on the bride's side.

_But, it's the laughter and the fun | Sometimes, the feeling that we're one | All the tears we cried together you and I | That will keep us heart to heart as time goes by_

When the next verse began, Melinda – clad in the same dress as Jemma - and Antoine linked arms as they proceeded down the aisle in the same fashion as their friends had done. Upon reaching the altar, they, too, split paths as they each took to their respective sides.

_Friends are quiet angels | Who fill your life with grace | Thrilled to share your joy when a dream comes true | And, on my wedding day | I'm blessed 'cause I can say | I've found a quiet angel in you_

As the next verse began to play, Skye stood before the doorway in her floor-length Pnina Tornai gown – reveling in the classic beauty of the lace and rhinestone appliques – as Tony Stark turned to her with a warm smile. "You ready?" He asked, gently.

Looking up at the man who – despite having no obligation to do so – had rather generously offered to walk her down the aisle and give her away on her wedding day, Skye could scarcely contain her excitement as she replied. "Absolutely."

_And, on my wedding day | I'm blessed 'cause I can say | I've found a quiet angel | You're a special angel | I've found a quiet angel in you_

As the music came to an end, Skye and Tony came to a stop at the altar as Skye looked up into Phil's piercing blue eyes. It was real. It was finally here. She was marrying the man she'd never even known she'd been dreaming of. Finally, she was snapped back to reality as the pastor began to speak. "We are gathered here, today, in the sight of God and the angels, and friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and the beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Skye and Phillip in holy matrimony. Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also rests between Christ and the Church; so, too, may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love." Turning to the small crowd of Phil and Skye's friends, he added in the fateful statement. "Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should _not _be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their piece."

As the entire bridal party glanced around, waiting for any objections – Melinda and Natasha throwing in venomous stares – they all breathed a collective, mental sigh of relief as the small crowd remained silent.

Turning to face Skye and Tony, the pastor spoke again. "Who is it that brings this woman to this man?" He asked, smiling warmly at the blushing young bride.

Smiling at Skye – feeling every bit like a proud father of the bride – Tony turned to face the pastor. "I do." He replied, taking Skye's hand in his own as he escorted her onto the platform at the altar where he gently placed Skye's hand in Phil's. After sharing warm smiles with the bride and groom, Tony stepped back as he took his seat in the front row.

"Phillip and Skye …" The pastor began, addressing the bride and groom, directly. " … life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet, we must learn to live, together. Love is given to us by our family and friends. We learn to love by being loved." Phil and Skye both knew that, firsthand. Skye had never felt so loved before she'd joined S.H.I.E.L.D. And, Phil had never known true love until he'd met Skye. He couldn't believe how someone who'd been through everything that Skye had endured could still have so much love in her heart to give to anyone willing to show the same love in return. "Learning to love and living together is one of life's greatest challenges and is the shared goal of married life." Shifting his glance back and forth between Phil and Skye, the pastor continued his address. "But, a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly measures for even if worldly success is found, only love will maintain a marriage. Mankind did not create love; love is created by God. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted, just as God's love of us is unconditional and free." Looking into each other's eyes, Phil and Skye knew the truth of the pastor's words. They both knew their love was – to use the pastor's own words – unconditional and free. They had both seen the best and the worst – both the brightest light and the deepest darkest depths that nobody else had ever seen – of each other and loved each other in spite of all the flaws and baggage that each other came with. "Today truly is a glorious day the Lord hath made – as today both of you are blessed with the greatest of all God's gifts – the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here, today – and those here in heart – wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success the world has to offer."

Watching the ceremony unfold, Natasha couldn't believe all that had happened since the battle of New York. First, she learned that the man that had taken a chance on her – granted, on the endorsement of Clint Barton – despite her reputation, had been killed in the line of duty. Then, she learned that – not only had he been brought back – but, he'd also fallen in love – something none of the Avengers had ever expected to see. And, now … Here she was, witnessing the wedding of Phil Coulson to the one woman on the face of the planet – though, he'd thought he'd given his heart away in the past, he'd been wrong – who had stolen his heart. She couldn't have asked for more.

Watching the wedding ceremony unfolding before his eyes, Tony couldn't believe that this day had actually come. Even before all that had happened with the battle of New York and Project T.A.H.I.T.I. … Tony never would have thought he'd live to see the day Agent got married. But, looking at Phil and Skye … He knew the two of them were made for each other. At the end of the day, that was all that mattered.

Watching his former boss and life-long friend standing at the altar with his beautiful bride, Clint Barton was blown away by the sight of it all. In all the years that he'd known Phil, the man had always been a hopeless workaholic. For the longest time, Clint wasn't entirely convinced that Phil Coulson even knew the meaning of the phrase 'social life'. But, here he was, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with the beautiful blushing bride standing before him, holding her hands in his own. It was everything that everyone that cared about Phil and Skye both wanted for them.

"As you travel through life, together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly." The pastor continued, gracing Phil and Skye with a warm and gentle smile. Looking into each other's eyes, Phil and Skye knew that wouldn't be an issue. "Within the Bible, nothing is of more importance than love. We are told the crystalline and beautiful truth: 'God is love.' We are assured that 'Love conquers all.' It is love which brings you here, today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you, here, today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure."

Looking to Phil and Skye, the pastor addressed the couple, directly. "Would you please face each other and hold hands?" He asked with a subtle twinkle in his eyes as he watched the uncontrollable smiles spreading across the couple's faces as they followed his orders. "Phillip, do you take Skye to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?"

Staring straight into Skye's eyes, Phil smiled the truest, brightest smile of his life as he replied "I do."

Touched by the love shared between the couple before him, the pastor turned to Skye for her vows. "Skye, do you take Phillip to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him forevermore?"

Staring straight into Phil's eyes, Skye smiled as she replied "I do."

Turning back to the gathering of Phil and Skye's friends, the pastor addressed the congregation as a whole. "Now, I believe the bride and groom have chosen a reading to be read by Ms. Natasha Romanoff." Completing his introduction, the pastor stepped aside to allow Natasha to take her place at the podium off to the side of the altar.

"I will be reading an excerpt from _The Velveteen Rabbit_ by Margery Williams." Natasha introduced her reading, before she began. "'What is _real_?' asked the rabbit, one day, as they were laying side by side near the nursery fender, before Nana came to tidy the room. 'Does it mean having things that buzz inside you and a stick-out handle?'"

Listening to the reading by their friend and flower girl, Phil knew that this excerpt was the perfect description for how he felt for Skye. Before he'd met her, he'd always thought he had himself and his life figured out – that is until a psychotic Norse god shoved a scepter through his heart and shattered everything he'd ever known. After being brought back, nothing had ever felt … _real_. He'd always felt like he was just going through the motions of the life he was _supposed _to live. But, then, Skye had come into his life and gave him a purpose. Everything seemed new and exciting … and _real_. And, he couldn't be more thankful for her.

"'Real isn't how you are made.' Said the Skin Horse. 'It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but, really loves you, then, you become real." Natasha continued her reading, smiling warmly at Phil and Skye.

Looking into the eyes of the woman he loved, Phil knew the words of the childhood fairytale to be true. Only when Skye had really _loved _him, had he become real. Everyone else seemed to just use him as a means to an end – save for his team who had looked up to him as a mentor, though, even one of them had betrayed him. But, when Skye had really loved him, he slowly felt himself start to become real. And, he loved it.

"'Does it hurt?' asked the Rabbit." Natasha added. That, too, was a statement full of special meaning for Phil. Yes, the transformation to become real _had _hurt. Granted, not in the way that was described in the child's story. But, there were times that loving and being loved by Skye had hurt Phil. The first time had been when he'd discovered her relationship with Miles Lydon. Not only had that jeopardized the mission and the team's safety … But, it hurt like hell to know that Skye belonged to someone else. But, in the end, she'd proven her loyalty to the team and to Phil – particularly when she'd trusted him with her deepest secret. Granted, he _had _sort of forced her hand with his ultimatum. But, the fact that staying with them – with _him –_ meant more to her than keeping her secret had deeply touched him. And, then – of course – he couldn't forget the time he'd nearly lost her. But, they'd always managed to find a way to make it through. "'Sometimes.' Said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. 'When you are real, you don't mind being hurt.'" And, that was the truth. No matter what life threw at them, Phil didn't care how much he got hurt. Because, through it all, Skye was always right there, by his side. And, that was all he needed.

"'Does it happen all at once, like being wound up.' he asked, 'or bit by bit?'" As Natasha continued her reading, Phil already knew the answer to the Rabbit's question. The answer – for him – was both. Somehow, becoming real had felt like it had happened all at once _and _bit by bit. He couldn't explain it, but, that was how it felt.

"'It doesn't happen all at once,' said the Skin Horse. 'You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get all loose in the joints and very shabby. But, these things don't matter at all, because once you are real, you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand." As she finished her reading, Natasha moved to stand next to Jemma and the bridesmaids. Staring into Skye's eyes, Phil knew he'd chosen the perfect reading. Sure, he'd felt all the things that the Skin Horse had described – even the thinning hair – but, none of that mattered as long as he had Skye.

"Well, that was beautiful." The pastor spoke, again, before turning to face Steve. "May we have the rings, please?" Flipping the top of the carriage on the pillow in his hands to reveal the rings hidden inside. Pulling Skye's band out, first, he passed it to Phil. "Thank you." The pastor replied, turning to Phil. "Phil, would you please place the ring on Skye's finger and repeat after me?" Waiting, patiently, while Skye passed her bouquet to Natasha, Phil slid the small, waved diamond band – which fit the curves and grooves of Skye's engagement ring, perfectly – onto her left ring finger, Phil held it in place while cradling Skye's hand in his own while waiting for further instruction. "I, Phillip, take thee, Skye, to be my wife." The pastor added, beginning Phil's vows for Skye.

"I, Phillip, take thee, Skye, to be my wife." Phil repeated, staring straight into Skye's eyes while an uncontrollable smile played across his face.

"To have and to hold …" The pastor added, smiling as he watched the exchanging of rings and vows between the couple.

"To have and to hold …" Phil repeated.

" … in sickness and in health …"

" … in sickness and in health …"

" … for richer or for poorer …"

" … for richer or for poorer …"

" … and, I promise my love to you, forevermore." The pastor smiled, completing the vows for Phil to say for his new bride.

" … and, I promise my love to you, forevermore." Phil repeated, smiling, warmly.

Turning to Skye, the pastor waited, oh-so-patiently, while Steve passed her Phil's ring. As Phil finally relinquished Skye's hand, she accepted the band from Steve while slipping the simple, diamond-studded white gold band onto Phil's left ring finger – holding it in place as Phil had done with her band – while waiting to begin her vows. "Now, Skye … Please repeat after me … I, Skye, take thee, Phillip, to be my husband …"

"I, Skye, take thee, Phillip, to be my husband …" Staring into Phil's eyes, Skye couldn't wait to promise herself to him, forever.

" … to have and to hold … "

" … to have and to hold … "

" … in sickness and in health … "

" … in sickness and in health … " Skye couldn't resist smiling to herself as she recalled that she and Phil had already stuck by each other 'in sickness and in health' as she recalled how Phil had watched over for twelve-plus hours while she remained unconscious after she'd been shot by Ian Quinn – and, subsequently saved by the same miracle drug that had brought her husband-to-be back from the dead. Just as she knew she would do for him.

" … for richer or for poorer … "

" … for richer or for poorer … "

" … and, I promise my love to you, forevermore."

" … and, I promise my love to you, forevermore." Skye smiled as she made the easiest promise she'd ever have to make.

Smiling warmly at the couple before him, the pastor spoke again. "Phillip and Skye, as the two of you come into this marriage, uniting you as husband and wife, and as you – this day – affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you might share it, together – as from this day forward, you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened with love and respect."

Listening to the pastor's charge to them, Phil and Skye knew they would be able to do all of those things and more. For, they already considered themselves to be each other's home and comfort and refuge. Neither of them had ever had a true home until they'd met one another. And, they weren't idiots. They knew there would always be bumps in the road. But, together, they could face and best any and all challenges thrown their way.

Soon, a soft, pianistic melody began to play while the pastor gestured to the candles on the altar behind him – two stark white taper candles perched atop a white porcelain horses pulling a white porcelain carriage topped with a larger white pillar candle.

_When we touch | I have never known that spark | Never felt like this before | It's a different light | I hold you in my heart  
>Can you feel | How the rhythm of my soul | Is out of sync every time you go | You're my reason why | Now | Forever<em>

Following the orders they'd been given, Phil and Skye approached the altar as they each took a candle and brought the two individual candles together to light the center unity candle together as the pastor began to recite a poem that had been chosen by them. "In the words of Henry Douglas … Soft mists embrace two golden flames, alone they search the night. Two souls adrift in dreams of love, they seek to claim the light. The path is long from which they came, but, sure they are it's right. Two flames embrace in dreams of love. Two souls – two hearts unite."

_In the stone cold winter and the storm of love | When it makes you pray for a miracle | I am still here to promise to have to hold | You know I'm gonna love you | Every day in between | Every day in between_

As they listened to the poem recited by the pastor – while they lit their unity candle – Phil and Skye knew it was the perfect characterization of their relationship. They had both come from long, beaten paths. They had both been through far more than any human should ever have to. But, they were strong. They had survived against all odds on their own in the past. And, they both knew they would continue to survive with each other by their side.

_What if I | Would have never crossed your street | And, allowed our eyes to meet | Would I ever make it through here without you  
>I see tomorrow through your eyes | And, I won't ever say goodbye | And, nothing else could bring us down | Now | Forever<em>

Stepping back from the newly lit unity candle, Phil and Skye knew that their lives would be forever united as one. With that realization came a new-found sense of completeness that both the bride and groom had always lacked before they'd found each other.

_In the stone cold winter and the storm of love | When it makes you pray for a miracle | I am still here to promise to have and to hold | You know I'm gonna love you | Every day in between | Like the diamonds in the sky | Telling me no lies_

With the unity candle lit, Phil and Skye returned their taper candles to the backs of the horses from whence they'd came as they turned to exchange hugs and embraces with their friends that had gathered together to celebrate their wedding day with them. Hugging Natasha, Skye pulled away to see very rare tears welling up in the ever-stoic assassin's eyes as she moved on to hug her maid of honor, Jemma Simmons. Just as Skye'd expected, Jemma could scarcely contain her tears. But, she didn't mind. Skye had been fighting her own tears from the moment she'd noticed the tears welling up in her flower girl's eyes. Moving on, she stepped over to hug her other bridesmaid, Melinda May. Melinda, too, had only _just _contained her emotion as she witnessed her two friends committing their lives to one another.

For his part, Phil first approached his ring bearer – Clint Barton. The assassin had become a dear friend of Phil's the moment he'd been assigned as Barton's SO. Phil considered Barton to be the younger brother he'd never had. Quickly moving on to his best man, Phil crouched down to quietly express to Leo how thankful he and Skye both were that he'd been able to be there on their wedding day. Once again, fighting the tears, Phil moved on to his groomsman, Antoine Triplett. Shaking the specialist's hand, Phil silently expressed his gratitude for his presence by his side on his wedding day. Antoine, for his part, understood the unspoken message which he returned with a silent nod as he fought back his own tears.

_I'm gonna love you | In the stone cold winter and the storm of love | When it makes you pray for a miracle | I am still here to promise to have and to hold | You know I'm gonna love you | (In the stone cold winter and the storm of love) | I'm gonna love you | (When it makes you pray for a miracle) | I'm gonna love you | (I am still here to promise to have and to hold) | I'm gonna love you | (You know) | I'm gonna love you | Every day in between | Every day in between | Every day in between | Every day in between | Every …_

After exchanging pleasantries with their wedding party, Phil and Skye moved on to exchange pleasantries with their friends on the front row. Stopping, first, before Tony Stark, Skye smiled as she threw her arms around his neck. She would never be able to express to him just how much it had meant to her that he'd offered to give her away on her wedding day. Ever since Phil had introduced the team to the Avengers, Tony had always been something of a father figure for the young hacktivist and it meant the world to her to have him give her away.

After Skye had gotten her hug from Tony, Phil stepped in to shake the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist's hand. They may not have always seen eye-to-eye, in the beginning. But, Phil had grown to consider Tony to be a close friend. And, he was so grateful to have him there, at his wedding.

Moving on down the line, while the music continued to play, Phil and Skye came to a stop in front of Steve Rogers. Words could never accurately measure how much it meant to Phil to have his childhood hero at his wedding as he shook the Captain's hand. Stepping back, Phil just stood aside and smiled as he watched his beautiful bride throw her arms around Steve's neck. While Tony had become something of a father figure to Skye, Steve – and Clint – had become the older brother she'd never had.

Continuing down the line, the bride and groom stopped before Pepper Potts who had insisted on hugging both of them. Even Phil – when he'd extended her his hand, she'd responded by pulling him flush against her. Holding her dear friend close, Pepper tried – and failed, miserably – to hold back her tears. She couldn't believe Phillip Coulson was actually getting married. And, she couldn't have been happier for the two of them. Skye had become the daughter she'd never had and she couldn't have cherry-picked a better man for her to end up with than Phil.

Phil and Skye continued on like that, moving down the line as they each exchanged pleasantries with each of the Avengers as well as former director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury. Finally, as the music came to an end, Phil and Skye returned to the altar as the pastor spoke, again. "Phillip and Skye, in so much as the two of you have agree to live together in matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife." At the declaration of husband and wife, the entire congregation rose to their feet, sounding off with their applause. Clapping, cheering, and even cat-calls could be heard throughout the small chapel. Shocked by the out-pour of love and support from their friends, Phil and Skye just turned and smiled as they watched all their friends smiling and applauding them. Finally, as the noise slowly died away, the pastor spoke once again. "May the Lord bless you and keep you. May the Lord make his face shine upon you, and be gracious unto you. May the Lord lift up his countenance unto you, and give you peace." Turning to Phil, the pastor grinned as he added "Congratulations … You may kiss your bride."

Turning his focus to Skye, Phil smiled excitedly, as he pulled her in close, sealing their wedding vows with a soft, intimate and romantic kiss. The kiss was tender and chaste, but, just enough to seal all of the promises they had made throughout their ceremony. As their lips met, the congregation erupted with excited applause and – this time – more than a few cat-calls. Finally, as they parted for air, Phil and Skye turned to smile at their guests as the pastor spoke one final time. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Coulson."

Smiling and waving as their guests cheered for them, once more, Phil and Skye proceeded to make their way back down the aisle as another song began to play over the speakers. As the music played, Jemma crossed the platform to Leo's wheelchair as she escorted him down the aisle.

_(Kiss the girl) | There, ya see her | Sitting there across the way | She don't got a lot to say | But, there's something about her | And, ya don't know why | But, you're dying to try | You wanna kiss the girl_

As they'd reached the end of the aisle, Jemma couldn't resist one cheeky little move as she leaned down to give Leo a quick on the lips. Once the scientists had safely cleared the doorway at the end of the aisle, Clint and Natasha came together at the altar to proceed to make their own way down the aisle. However, instead of the traditional recessional procedure, they opted to _dance _down the aisle to the upbeat rhythm of the song.

_Yes, you want her | Look at her, ya know ya do | It's possible she wants you, too, there is one way to ask her | It don't take a word | Not a single word | Go, on and kiss the girl | Sha-la-la-la-la, my oh my | Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl | Sha-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad | It's a such a shame too bad | You're gonna miss the girl | Go on and kiss the girl | (Kiss the girl)_

After watching the reaction to Jemma's impromptu kiss on Leo's lips, Natasha grinned, wickedly, as she mimicked the biochemist's action as she threw her arms around the archer's neck and crashed their lips together – much to the enjoyment of the congregation. Finally, they cleared the chapel as the next couple prepared to make their exit.

_Now's your moment | Floating in the blue lagoon | Boy, you better do it soon | No time will be better | She don't say a word | And, she won't say a word until you kiss the girl | (Kiss the girl)_

_Sha-la-la-la-la, my oh my | Looks like the boy's too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl | Sha-la-la-la-la, don't be scared | You gotta be prepared | Go on and kiss the girl | Sha-la-la-la-la, don't stop now | Don't try to hide it how | You wanna kiss the girl | Go on and kiss the girl | Go on and kiss the girl_

As the music slowed to a soft, instrumental bridge, Melinda followed the lead set by Jemma and Natasha as she leaned forward to press her lips to the specialist's – much to Trip's shock. As the pilot pulled away, Antoine grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he pulled Melinda in close to him as he crashed their lips together, once more, lingering a few seconds longer, before they, too, took their leave out the door to the chapel.

_(Kiss the girl) | Oh, ooohhhh, ooooooohhhhhhhhh | Kiss the girl | (Kiss the girl) | La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la | Go on and kiss the girl | La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la | Go on and … kiss the girl_

Before they made their exit, Phil pulled Skye close, at the altar, before dipping her down low as he pressed his lips to hers. Taken aback by the sudden dip, Skye squealed in surprise as she briefly balanced herself with his shoulders – returning the kiss – to the cheers of the congregation. As the last portion of the song began to play, Phil and Skye righted themselves to make their way down the aisle.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, my oh my (looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna) | Kiss the girl | Sha-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad | You're gonna miss the girl | (La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la) | (Go on and kiss the girl) Go on and kiss that girl | (La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la) | (Go on and kiss the girl) | Go on and kiss the girl | Kiss the girl | (Kiss the girl) | Go on and … kiss the girl_

As the music continued to play, Phil and Skye danced their way down the aisle to the beginning of their new life, together. They knew not every day would be this perfect. But, they also knew that they would get through anything and everything together. And, at the end of the day, that was all either of them really wanted or needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**Well, there ya have it, folks. Phil & Skye's wedding. I hope it was up to snuff for everyone.

~Skye Coulson


End file.
